What is Love to you? chapter one
by Luna-Brooklynangel
Summary: when Brooklyn and Luna are in Denial for love...
1. Chapter 1

What is love to you? Chapter One

On a crystal clear, new mooned night in Manhattan, It was like any other night but, at the top of the ivory building, was the famous, Castle Wyvern. There was tension is the air at Wyvern because Goliath (the leader of the Manhattan clan) was arguing with his second in command, Brooklyn. It was hard for Brooklyn because he was treated like a hatchling to everyone and ignored by his rookery brothers, Broadway and Lexington. "I-I wish you'd stop treating me like a hatchling and treat me like a second-in-command, Goliath!" Brooklyn shouted to Goliath. "I will stop treating you like a hatchling when you learn to be more responsible than you are now…" Goliath responded in a deep dispassionate voice but with a slight bit of annoyance. Brooklyn stormed off angered and glided from the ivory building to clear his head. 'Why…why is it that whenever I could possibly have a chance at love, it's taken away from me after I feel that the relationship could work? Damn it! It isn't fair at all! I guess what Demona said a while back was right…I am a monster and people would do anything to kill me…I guess I'll never have a chance at love at all…' Brooklyn thought to himself. As he was gliding, he heard a cry for help. The cry for help came from a wounded female gargoyle. Her arm was cut and her leg had a screwdriver dug deep into her right calf. She was in deep pain. Brooklyn, heroically swooped down and threatened the men who injured the female and he said "It isn't right to treat a lady like this!" angrily. The men retreated in fear and Brooklyn turned to the female and asked "Are you alright, miss?" she looked up at him-shaking. She replied weakly "Pp-p-please dd-don't hurt me…" Brooklyn looked at her like she was nuts. He then pulled her into the light, only to see that she was a gargoyle with light blue skin, black hair, baby blue eyes, and two fingers on each wing hand. Brooklyn looked at the screw driver and said "Here, let me get that for you…" and pulled the screw driver out of her calf-she didn't even flinch. "Wow…you took that nicely…did it hurt?" Brooklyn asked and was also worried about if he had hurt her in anyway by removing the screw driver from her right calf. She nodded no. "Anyway…Hi, I'm Brooklyn. And you are?" "My name is Luna…nice to meet you Brooklyn. Thank you for saving me, I thought I was going to see the end of my days." "chuckle yeah you and me both, I've had the same experience once." "Oh really? How so?" "I was almost hunted down a while back…people really hate gargoyles like us, huh?" "Yea…I don't see why we all can't live in peace. I mean c'mon, we are basically the same species but with different appearances." Brooklyn and Luna chatted about how gargoyles are hated. Brooklyn picked Luna up and took her back to the Ivory building. When they arrived back at Wyvern, "Welcome to where I live…yeah I know it isn't great but hey, it's something." Brooklyn then said. Luna looked around and was curious why he was helping her-she never asked though, but she was thinking it. She then looked over and saw the rest of Brooklyn's clan. "Who are they?" Luna asked curiously. Brooklyn just said nothing and took her into another room and told her about how they treat him. Luna looked at him and said "That isn't fair! Why do you get treated like that? You're a great guy! How do you act like a hatchling?" She said angrily. Brooklyn put his hand gently over her mouth and whispered in her ear "It's alright, Luna…I'm used to this…I've always been treated this way…" and held her tightly. He knew it and he knew it well…he was in love! But did Luna love him in return? Could he finally have a chance at love and receive love back? All these questions-gave him headaches and he began to feel sick to his stomach and his heart sounded like it was throbbing inside his head. He fell over fainting because of the nausea he felt inside of him and the throbbing of his head. "Oh my god! Brooklyn, are you alright?" Luna said to Brooklyn. His head was a little warm, and Luna acted quickly. She laid him down on the bed in his bedroom and placed a cold rag on his head. He awoke, just to find Luna sitting next to him trying her best to help him heal. "Uh…Luna? What're you doing? God, I feel…nauseous." he said to Luna, weakly. Luna looked down at him. "Brooklyn! You're awake. How are you, you passed out just over ten minutes ago? I was starting to get worried." she said-seeming happy that he was awake. He was defiantly in love and worried that Luna didn't love him back. He wanted to tell her but couldn't…he was afraid to because what if she didn't feel the same way towards him? She left the room for a minute and he broke down into tears. "Dear God! Why did she have to be so freakin' beautiful? WHY! sigh I'll probably end up having my heart being torn to shreds…Damn…she's just so beautiful though…who would love a monster like me…" he shouted into his pillow. Luna was in the restroom, crying her eyes out. "Oh wow! He is so hot1 why would he love something like me? I'm hideous and stupid! For god's sake, I had a fucking screw driver be driven into my calf! How dumb is that? He'd never love an idiot like me…would he?" She said to herself in the mirror. They both felt the same way, but didn't know how to tell one another…they were lovers in denial…both knowing what it's like to be treated badly. And both knowing what it's like to be in denial…which they were in now, and didn't know how to escape it.


	2. What is Love to You? chapter two

What is Love to You? Chapter two 

When Luna walked back into Brooklyn's room, he could tell she was crying. He got up and walked over to Luna. "Luna, you were crying. Are you alright? What happened?" Brooklyn asked Luna. Luna looked up and blushed "Oh! Uh…nothing's wrong Brooklyn…I'm alright but thanks for asking though." Luna responded quietly. Brooklyn looked at Luna and Luna looked up at him, but her sadness seemed to disappear when Brooklyn looked deep into her eyes and he turned away from her. She turned away and walked out of the room and started singing to herself. When she'd finished the song, she walked into her room that she was staying in. Brooklyn walked in several minutes later and wanted to talk to Luna. "Hey uh, Luna…may I talk to you?" he asked Luna. Luna looked up and nodded. "What do you want to talk about, about Brooklyn?" she asked him. He sat next to her and looked deep into her eyes and wet himself a small bit. "Luna…you know you're a pretty girl right?" "Uh…Brooklyn…what're you saying about me? That I'm a hopeless freak?" "No! Not that, it's just Luna…well…uh…I…uh…I've got to go! Sorry Luna!" Brooklyn cried out, wetting himself. "I knew it! He thinks I'm a freak! Just like everyone else does…" Luna sobbed a bit to herself. She then looked at herself in the mirror and started crying. She then felt nauseous-very nauseous. She fell over "Oh my god! What's wrong with me? I feel weird. I've never felt this way around a guy before. Why do I feel this way now? Oh my god…I think I may be in love! But I wont say it!" she said to herself. Brooklyn went to the library after cleaning up from his accident and grabbed a book, titled 'How to Impress the Ladies' and read it. He knew the basics, so he read chapters ten through twenty. When he read the last chapter, he was shocked and slammed the book shut. "Oh my god!" He said to himself. Lexington walked in. "Hey Brook, what're you doing reading that book?" "None of you business, Lex." Brooklyn replied. Lexington laughed and said "god you're desperate, Brook. So, so desperate…"while walking from the library. Brooklyn gave Lexington the middle finger while his back was turned and he said to himself "Hey, at least I can actually TALK to some girls, Lex…" and walked back into his room and wondered where Luna was. He then remembered that Luna was in her room and he ran back to her room to see if she was still there. She was. But, it looked like she was asleep. He walked over to her body quietly and saw that she was awake, but she looked extremely upset. "Luna? Are you alright?" he asked her. Luna looked up and said "Hi Brooklyn…have you returned to try to talk to me but end up running and trying to hide your true feelings against me?" "Luna…about that…I'm really, really sorry about that. I don't think you're a freak, Luna. I ran away because…I haven't talked to a female in a really long time…because of how many times I was rejected…I've become scared of females because I'm worried that all of them will reject me when I think that we may have a relationship…I end up having my heart torn to shreds and crying about it for almost a week." "Oh…I'm sorry…I'm always thinking that people think that I'm a freak when they run away while trying to talk to me…" "No! I don't think you're a freak! I think you're very pretty to be honest…I think you're the prettiest female I've ever met." Brooklyn replied to Luna-remembering the one line in the book. It went a little like this 'Tell the lady of your dreams that she's the prettiest female you've ever met' and in Brooklyn's case, Luna indeed was the prettiest female he's ever met. He just didn't know how to tell her. Luna, again blushing said "Think you Brooklyn…I've never been told that" "Really, than consider myself lucky." Brooklyn said to Luna while she giggled. "You know, Brooklyn…You're really funny and I like that about you. You're also smart, strong, brave, cute--" "What was that last one?" "uh…nothing…heh…" Luna giggled embarrassingly. She was very embarrassed. She said that Brooklyn was cute to his face and he may've heard it! She was definitely scared that he might find out her feelings towards him. Goliath had walked in without Brooklyn and Luna knowing. Luna looked past Brooklyn's shoulder "Brooklyn…who's that behind you? He's tall. Purple, brown hair, looks slightly annoyed with you…who is he?" Luna asked Brooklyn. Brooklyn knew he was in deep shit…"BROOKLYN! Who is this female and why is she here!" Goliath demanded an answer out of Brooklyn. "Uh…her name is Luna and she needs a place to stay…she's a gargoyle-like us, goliath!" Brooklyn answered angered with the clan leader. Goliath was screaming at Brooklyn and Brooklyn was silent the entire time. He was focused on Luna. A little too much on Luna-that is because he was staring at her breasts and wondering what they looked like…It was becoming easier for him to be around Luna because he found something to look at-her breasts. He was in love definitely. Now, all he needs to do is tell Luna his feelings towards her. And Luna needed to do the same…yet again, both of them going through the same things. But Brooklyn was in big trouble this time…


End file.
